jojofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Silver Chariot
|NomeGiapponese = 銀の戦車（シルバーチャリオッツ）|Utilizzatore = Jean Pierre Polnareff|OrigineNome = Il Carro (Tarocchi)|Sesso = Maschio|DebuttoManga = Vol.14 Cap.124 Silver Chariot (1)|DebuttoAnime = Episodio 29 Tower of Gray|PotenzaDist = C|Velocità = A|RaggioAzione = C|DurataAzione = B|Precisione = B|Crescita = C}} D è lo Stand di Jean Pierre Polnareff apparso per la prima volta in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Per la sua forma evoluta apparsa in Part V: Vento Aureo, vedi Chariot Requiem. Aspetto/Personalità All'apparenza, assomiglia ad un magro, umanoide robotico con un'armatura medievale, armato con un fioretto. ha un girovita estremamente piccolo, costituito da poco più di un cavo largo quanto la testa dello stand. La spada di Chariot può essere rimossa per le azioni che richiedono due mani. Rappresenta la carta dei tarocchi The Chariot, che rappresenta l'invasione e la vittoria. Il battle cry di Silver Chariot è "Hora Hora Hora". Nella Parte 5, le sue gambe dal ginocchio in sotto sono state rimpiazzate da delle punte come simbolo della perdita delle gambe di Polnareff dopo il suo scontro quasi mortale con Diavolo. Come la maggior parte degli stan, Silver Chariot è privo di volontà e personalità, che serve Polnareff senza domande - though it does display a high learning ability, as Polnareff rarely gives it direct orders. Unlike most Stands, whose users can see through their eyes, Polnareff has no such ability, due to Silver Chariot's armor. If necessary, Polnareff can also shed Silver Chariot's armor away, exposing its robotic form. In this form, Silver Chariot is even faster, to the point that it appears to create up to eight doubles of itself. These doubles are not illusory; the Stand is moving at a speed between different positions that is faster than the eye can see. As such, were all the doubles to attack at once, it would mean that the Stand is attacking from all those positions simultaneously, giving it incredible destructive power. Similarly, because of this same speed, attacking the doubles would be futile as the Stand can easily move away before being harmed. Abilità Silver Chariot is a very powerful, battle-dedicated Stand: all its powers are destructive in nature or assist the Stand in battle. It is an incredibly agile Stand, able to attack enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can react. It can also use this agility, along with its sword, to defend and deflect attacks aimed at it or its user. *'Speed': Silver Chariot is an incredibly quick stand. It is able to appear in multiple places at once, due to moving at a speed faster than the human eye can comprehend. Attacking one image would be useless, as Silver Chariot would have moved long before the attack even reaches it. Its speed is great enough that it is able to skewer coins and balls of fire in an alternating pattern, deflect bullets shot at point blank range, and attack several times in an instant. *'Power': Even though the majority of Silver Chariot's power is in its astonishing speed, it is not weak, as it is able to slice through solid rock instantaneously. However, the strength seems to lie mostly in the sword, as Silver Chariot is shown not to be strong enough to pull its user to safety when Vanilla Ice spirals towards him. *'Precision': Silver Chariot's speed is perhaps only matched by its precision. It is capable of seeing, and slicing through, a bullet, is able to strategically break several items in a hotel room in order to make up for its weakness, and is able to skewer several coins and balls of fire in an instant. *'Armor' : Perhaps Silver Chariot's oddest ability is that it is clad in a heavy suit of armor. This armor lowers its speed, but also prevents it from being injured, as Polnareff does not receive the same injuries that the armor does. The armor is shown to be capable of withstanding extreme heat without melting. This ability's trade-off seems to be Polnareff's inability to see through Silver Chariot's eyes. *'Shooting the Sword': Silver Chariot's only ranged ability. This launches his sword with great force and precision, capable of reflecting off objects and striking with enough force to pierce a human body. The major drawback of doing this is that Silver Chariot can only materialize one sword, so Polnareff must retrieve the weapon before even being able to attack again. Galleria SilverChariot.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Silverchariot (1).jpg|Silver Chariot PolnareffStandCard.png|Polnareff, Silver Chariot, and taror card "The Chariot" Silver Chariot no armor.png|Silver Chariot without it's armor Sword shot.jpg|Silver Chariot shooting its sword. Chariotarrow.png|Silver Chariot pierced by the Arrow FIG-IPN-0336.jpg|Silver Chariot Action-figure SilverChariotinVentoAureo.png|Silver Chariot and Polnareff in Vento Aureo V6cgC.png|Silver Chariot as seen in the OVA PolnareffandChariot.jpg|Silver Chariot & Polnareff as they appear in Ōgon no Kaze SChariot_ASB.png|Silver Chariot as seen in All Star Battle silver chariot.jpg Curiosità * According to JOJOVELLER, its design is a combination of a robot with an occidental armor. * The helmet Silver Chariot wears is likely a nod to the "Fist of the North Star" roots of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure due to its striking similarity to the helmet worn by Jagi, one of the main antagonists in the Fist of the North Star universe. This can be further backed by Silver Chariot's ability to fire the blade of its sword out like a gun, as Jagi is well known for using a variety of firearms. * Silver Chariot is also one of four stands that belongs to a side protagonist and has a battle cry, the other three being Part V's Sticky Fingers, Spice Girl and Aerosmith. * Silver Chariot could possibly serve as the inspiration behind the Yu-Gi-Oh! card Number 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld as seen in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal manga, as both entities are seen as suits of armor wielding rapiers. References